


Max (The Resident) NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Resident (2011)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on Tumblr, Go follow me https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	Max (The Resident) NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Max is the one who needs the aftercare most of the time. You need to hold him close, stroke his hair or shoulders and shower him in praise, telling him how well he did and how much of a good boy he is. Clean-up may be required as well sweet, soothing touches. He needs that skin to skin contact and reinforcement that he isn’t disgusting. You may like to reward him in other ways, maybe his favourite meal or a new toy. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He struggles to find something that he likes about himself but after a good long think he would probably say his hands. He’s good with his hands, good at building things, bringing you pleasure and making you cum. He loves everything about your body, he thinks you’re a goddess but if he has to pick only one he would probably say your lips. He loves the way they curve into a smirk or a smile and the various colours you can make them. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Max’s cum is quite salty. His favourite place to cum is on your face, he just doesn’t like to admit it. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He thinks that most of his sexual experiences are dirty because that’s how he was brought up. But his most dirty would be using the apartment block to spy on tenants. Only you know this. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He isn’t very experienced, and he needs a lot of guidance. But he loves your teaching methods, mainly for the reward and punishment system. He’s a very fast leaner, taking pride in how he can make you moan his name. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b6afb4575d578a69718405e1db5a5b5/tumblr_mkgcup0Axs1s9ktjto1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He is very serious, sex is a serious subject to him. You know it would be a bad idea to make any kind of joke as it would be a huge turn off and way to upset him. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He could do more to maintain it, but he has more important things to think about. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Sex with Max is always intimate, he needs that emotional connection or otherwise it won’t feel right. He needs praise and love to make him feel good.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Max doesn’t like to touch himself as he sees it as a bad thing and will normally ask you to punish him if he’s done so. You’ve tried to explain that masturbation isn’t a bad thing, but it doesn’t seem to sink in. He used to masturbate quite often before he met you. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

VOYERISM! He loves watching you touch yourself, whether you know he’s there or not. Max is into dom/sub play, of course he’s the sub and will do anything you ask without question. He loves to please you. He loves being spanked, having his hair pulled, scratched and bitten. He loves the rough play even if he doesn’t like to admit it. He loves to worship your body, kissing you all over, he’s a giver in the bedroom, focusing on your pleasure more than his own. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Bedroom. He likes to keep it in the bedroom, too scared to really do it anywhere else. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

It doesn’t take a lot to turn Max on. Sometimes he’ll get lost in his thoughts about you and end up turning himself on. But the feeling of your nails scratching over his scalp and back of his neck does something to him. Sometimes just the tone of your voice makes him go into submissive mode. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing that would degrade him or make him feel bad about what he’s doing. Any dirty talk has to be positive. He isn’t into orgasm denial or delay either. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He loves eating you out, he’ll do anything to be between your thighs. He can’t get enough of your taste. Max knows however that receiving a blowjob is reward for when he’s been a very good boy, why do you think he’s so eager to please you? 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He enjoys both, although you’re the one who normally sets the pace. If he’s had a bad day you’ll take it slow, giving him all the love and praise he needs to cheer him up. Other times you’ll ride him fast and hard, being greedy and using him for your own pleasure. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Neither of you like quickies so they are normally off the table. Sex is something that you both take your time with. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s open to most things, he likes to try new things based on your suggestions. But he will always be honest with you if he doesn’t like it. He likes to be risky, I mean watching you through a hole in your apartment and masturbating is pretty risky. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for two rounds although he likes to push himself if you’re in the mood for another round. Sometimes he’s so eager to please you that he forgets about his own needs and limits. He used to be very quick to finish but after some training he’s learnt to hold back. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

You’re the one who owns the toys and you’re the one who buys the toys. Both of you use the toys although Max really enjoys you using them on him. He likes being tied up and at your mercy, showing you how much he trusts you. He is up for using dildos and butt plugs on himself as well, especially when you tell him how pretty his ass is. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He doesn’t like to tease you because he’s such a giver in the bedroom. He also doesn’t like too much teasing himself, he’s very quick to cave in. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s loud. He used to be silent, embarrassed of the sounds he made but you soon changed that. You love his groans and gasps, the way he pleads and moans your name. Sex between the both of you is pretty loud. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He has quite explicit dreams, which you make him relay to you in full detail. You always make sure to make those dreams a reality. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He has a nice-looking cock. Long, thick and veiny. He’s about seven inches when fully hard. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive has grown since you started a relationship with him. He’s very polite and will always ask if you could have sex that evening just in case you’re not in the mood. You’ll have sex quite frequently, sometimes every other day. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’ll fall asleep in your arms as you stroke his hair, in a matter of minutes.


End file.
